Cross Acadmey Musical!
by AndAnimalBones
Summary: What would happen if Headmaster Cross became a musical fanatic? Randomness, Visits from Hogwarts, and whole lot of eurobeat, that's what!
1. SPARKLY BLUE FEDORAS!

CROSS ACADMEY MUSICAL!!;

Headmaster Cross walked through the cold hallway with and annoyed look on his usually irritating smiley face.

(note: that was a stupid intro but i had to say it!! NOW HERE'S MORE RANDOMNESS BY ME!!)

HEADMASTER: -breaks out into musical number simalar to "Start of something New" from HSM-

KAIN: WHAT THE?? I'm surrounded by pure idiots...but that song is oddly...catchy...-dances-

ZERO: I swear, this school is getting more mesed up by the second!!

YUUKI: YAAY!! hi zero!

ZERO: -totally forgets about the strange musical number with elaborate dancers dresed as sparkly blue fedoras starring headmaster Cross and Akatsuki Kain taking place and looks at Yuuki-

(note: don't ask about anything in this fanfic, i just made this up after having a massive sugar rush, plus I'm bored. I'LL WRITE MORE LATER!!) 


	2. I Like Toast

Ch 3, BACKSTAGE!!

(NOTE: Miss me?? didn't think so...

but i'm back!! this chapter is NOT going to be in script most of the time (wow that's a first...)

but it will be stupid and random!! and I've changed some of the characters' personalities...)

Kaname-sama looked as if he was being tortured...and he was I guess... because Zero was singing his "theme song", Beast of Blood, by Malice Mizer

"ZEEEEEEERO!! WILL YOU SHUT UP!!" Kaname shouted at the top of his lungs. Zero glared at the pureblood and said

"Wow you must be really used to getting what you want, you never say please!!"

Kaname looked at him, confused. "What the??" he asked.

"SAY THE MAGIC WORDS!!'' Zero screamed. Kaname sighed and after a few minutes he mumbled "Plese stop singing..."

Zero smiled at his victory over Kaname, and sat down on the puke-colored couch. It smelt terrible, but after all the dancing he was somehow forced into doing, sitting down was all he wanted to, besides changing out of the hot pink jumpsuit the Headmaster made him wear. Yuuki walked in, looking bored and tired and mumbled "Why am I related to HIM!!", obviously reffering to her "father", the musical fanatic.

(note: it's time for the amazing script!!)

Ruka: -sigh- WHEN IS HAMTARO GOING TO COME ON??

Aido: I dunno, but forget it, I'm watching Tyra Banks!!

Ron Weasly:-suddenly appears- Where am I?? Where's my toast!!

Ruka: Who the heck are you??

Ron Weasly: I'M DR. PHIL'S THIRD COUSIN TWICE REMOVED!!

Aido: WHAT?? SO YOU'RE RON!! OMG I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN!! -rips lime green jumpsuit to reveal a shirt with Ron's face saying "I like toast" on it-

Zero: ummmm...

Yuuki: Akward...

Shiki: -raises eyebrow- Who's the guy with the toast??

Rima: Not sure but Aido's a bid fan... 


	3. The Hills

Ch 3, Something even better then what happened in The Happening A.N.: Hey I'm really sorry I haven't wrote in so long!  
My computer crashed a couple months ago and we just got a new one a while ago )  
from now on, lots of new chapters!! With better grammar!  
ok,on with the story -  
Aido and Ruka have finally found something they can bond over (ZOMG)  
it is...watching "The Hills" on MTV (ahem, this title is VERY unoriganal)  
Spencer and his creepy, flesh-colored beard strolled onto the T.V. and suddenly, Shiki jumped onto the larger puke-green couch and said "Move over, The Soup is gonna be on any second now"  
Aido and Ruka both jumped and tried to steal the remote, when suddenly, a cat eating spaghetti appeared out of nowhere...DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNN Shiki said after a long pause cased by the pasta-eating feline, "Ummm...what just happened"  
Aido sang in a soprano voice "The Spaghetti Cat of pure comedic wonderfulness has arrived to tell ud our FUTURE"  
and Ruka said "That's it, bonding-over-The-Hills-time is SO over"  
and left the room.  
(script)  
Spaghetti Cat: meow meow meow!  
Shiki: .  
Kain: I AM THE SPAGHETTI CAT WHISPERER!! I LIKE YOUR HAIR TOO SPAGHETTI CAT!  
Spaghetti Cat: meow meozy meow Kain: THE ALMIGHTY SPAGHETTI CAT HAS SPOKEN!  
Shiki: We know, you idiot!  
Kain: SPAGHETTI CAT SAYS.  
I JUST SAVED A BUNCH OF MONEY ON MY CAR INSURANCE BY SWITCHIN TO GEICO!! YOU SHOULD TO!! 


	4. Pink Eurobeat Awkwardness

You guys must be REALLY mad at me for not writing in such a long time.....from now on, i'll try to write more i promise you :P but anyways, as I sit here at my desk, with a bowl of Cheetos, thinking about what to write, i realize somthing.  
but i forget what it is, so i guess it was nothing!! Please enjoy the story!

Headmaster Cross stared into the pink heart-shaped mirror in his room, which was mostly pink, with eurobeat plaing in the background, and Jesse McCartney poster splattered on the (pastel pink) walls. Suddenly, Zero's foot (still covered by Invader Zim slippers) kicked down the frilly pink door with a sighn that says "Kein's room" with little hearts, butterflies, and daisies on it. Zero stormed into the room, but stopped in his tracks "Pink"  
"I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW PINK IS A VERY LOVELY COLOR!!!!" Headmaster said, in a strangely loud voice. Zero stood there, traumatized because of the Unicorns, the frills, the daisies, the eurobeat, but most of all, he was scared of....JESSE MCCARTNEY. As if the Headmaster read Zero's mind, he started to skip around the room, singing the chorus of "Beautiful Soul" very off-key and high-pitched, that is. Zero quicly ran out of the room, thinking to himself he would now have to boil his face in a pot of burning hot water in order to even slightly forget the image of Headmaster in a Hello Kitty nightgown.  
"OMG.....YOU....STOLE...MY......RAMEN!!!" a thin girl sai, she then charged towards Zero at an alarming speed. Just as she pushed him to the ground, Zero realized it was Yuuki. To be continued!! very soon... 


	5. Snuggie flavored Ramen!

(A.N. I know i switched the times that the Night and Day class are awake/asleep, but i wanted to do a story with Aidou and RUka with messing up the "To be continued" part in the last chapter, so please don't be mad!!)

Ruka glared at the TV screen, it was 12 midnight, she was the only one awake, and it was a thunderstorm outside. Suddenly, a quiet, yet irritating voice said "Where are those cheese doodles??" Ruka looked behind the couch, a look of pure horror on her face. Standing in the kitchen was a tall figure with a long robe, digging through the fridge and the cupboards. Ruka grabbed what was closest to her, which happened to the newest Martha Stewart magazine, and rolled it up. Slowly, she walked over to the monster in the kitchen, and tackled it, screaming "YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY CHEESE DOODLES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Suddenly, a light flipped on, Akatsuki Kain stood in the kitchen, looking tired and annoyed "What's going on!? It's late...and I was having a nice dream..." he scowled "THE MONSTER!!!! IT'S IN THE KITCHEN, RUN KAIN, RUN"  
Kain glared at Ruka, and said "Now Ruka, I get that you hate Aido and all, but he is NOT a monster!" Ruka looked down, sure enough, The person in the kitchen was Aido, in a light pink Snuggie. Ruka got up and wnet to bed, while Aido looked aroung, confused, but eventually got up and said "Now if I were Ruka Souen, where would I hide the cheese doodles"

But in the Day Class, Everyone was awake, and mosly doing homework, talking, or eating. Yuki has just pushed Zero to the ground, and she was repeatedly shouting "HOW COULD YOU!! THERE WAS ONLY ONE MORE CUP OF INSTANT RAMEN AND YOU HAD TO TAKE IT AWAY FROM ME!!!????" Zero was confused, and mentally scarred because of the "lovely" image the headmaster had burned in his head. He pushed Yuki off of hime and got up. She glared at Zero and said "Why Zero...why"  
"I didn't take it.....Yori did you idiot...." Yuki stared at him, and if looks could kill, Zero would have died 10 times.  
"Seriously, Yori???" Yuki asked him.  
"Yeah...I don't even eat ramen..." He replied, he sounded irritated, as this if this day could not get any stranger. Yuki ran off into the hallway to Yori's dorm, but she fell a few times on the way there because of her shoes. 


	6. Rachel Ray steals Ramen!

"YORIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!" Yuki shouted as she stormed into theire dorn, Yori was sitting quietly at a desk, reading the latsest Rachel Ray magazine. Yuki, determined to rescue that poor Ramen, dove towards her and knocked her out of the chair, shouting 'OMG YOU KNEW THAT LAST PIECE OF RAMEN WAS MINE! WHY DID YOU TAKE IT!!!???" Yori got up and stuttered "Umm....Y-you never said t-that..." and she was slowly backing away, knowing that was a lie, last week, Yuki clearly told her that the last packet of Ramen in the pantry was hers, and not to touch it. Why did she? Well, it started the next day, when Yuki had left for patrol with Zero. As soon as Yuki left, she ran to the pantry, grabbed the Ramen, and ate it happily, not realizing how mad Yuki would be. But she didn't care because she and the Ramen were DESTINED to be together. Why did she think this? Rachel Ray told her in a previous magazine, that's why. But as Yori reflected on this happy little moment in time, she realized that Yuki was coming towards her with a giant wooden spoon! "Ramen!!!!!!!!!" Yuki shouted. 


End file.
